injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us
Injustice: Gods Among Us is an upcoming fighting game being developed by NetherRealm Studios and is slated for a 2013 release.DC Comics fighter Injustice set for 2013 - Gamespot The game involves heroes and villains from the DC Universe fighting each other. It is the second DC Universe game developed by NetherRealm Studios. Plot Little is known about the Story Mode of Injustice: Gods Among Us. However, is has been revealed the game will take a relatively dark tone. Additionally, all the character designes seem to be heavily inspired by the DC Comics reboot (The New 52) that took place September 2011. Gameplay Like Mortal Kombat, Injustice: Gods Among Us is a 2D fighting game featuring numerous DC characters. Characters will be organized according to skill features: Power Users and Gadget Users. Each type can interact with their environments differently. All characters will have several unique abilities and special moves. The game will feature a single-player component in addition to multiplayer and tournament features. The game also features the light, medium, and heavy attack array traditional to fighting games. These attacks can trigger various move sets, can chain together to form combos, and will gradually fill up the player's Super Meter. Characters will also have "Character Trait" buttons that activate unique fighting styles and abilities. While modeled somewhat on Mortal Kombat, Injustice features a new blocking system more akin to Street Fighter and a new "Wager" system. During a combo, the defending player can activate it by pressing forward and X. At this point, both players place a hidden bet using a portion of their super meters. The highest bidder wins the clash, either rewarding health or finishing off the devastating combo. The Wager immediately ends the combo and triggers unique character dialogue before initiating combat again. Game Stages will feature destructible environments and character costumes will deteriorate over the course of the battle. Some Stages will feature objects that players can use. The Batmobile, for example, can fire rockets at players in the Batcave location. Injustice: Gods Among Us - Interview w/ Ed Boon - Gamespot Playable Characters Injustice will feature 24 playable characters. Currently, 16 have been officially revealed, with 10 more hinted at and more that only appear in Story Mode. The following DC characters have been officially confirmed so far: *Batman *Cyborg *The Flash *Harley Quinn *Nightwing *Solomon Grundy *Superman *Wonder Woman *Catwoman *Green Arrow *The Joker *Green Lantern *Deathstroke *Lex Luthor *Bane *Aquaman The following DC characters have been hinted or seen in promotional trailers, Magazines, Etc but it is Unknown if they are going to playable: *Captain Cold *Robin *Martain Manhunter *Black Adam *Sinestro *Black Canary *Black Lighting *Shazam *Raven There is also Characters that only appear in Story Mode: *As of now it is Unknown which Characters will only appear in Story Mode. Stages The following locations have been confirmed so far: *Batcave *Fortress of Solitude *Metropolis *Arkham Asylum *Gotham City Downloadable Content Downloadable Content was teased by Ed Boon on his Twitter page but there is still no annouced DLC for the game besides Pre-Order Bonus's. Red Son Pack: This pack comes with a costume for Superman, Wonder Woman and Solomon Grundy from the Red Son comics plus 20 Challenges based on the Red Son storyline. Get this by Pre-Ordering the game from GameStop. Development Injustice: Gods Among Us was first announced on May 31, 2012, We’re Getting a DC Fighting Game From the Makers of Mortal Kombat - Kotaku shortly before the Electronic Entertainment Expo. Developer Ed Boon revealed plans to offer depth and promised a rich amount of single-player content and layered features for tournament players.In Injustice, Where Superman is Standing Matters a Lot. Really. - Kotaku Similar to Boon's previous DC-related title, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, there are restrictions on how violent the game can be, though Boon states he is planning to push the T rating, replacing violence with "crazy, over-the-top action." Batman Can’t Be Decapitated in Injustice, Because There Are Limits - Kotaku Videos File:Injustice Gods Among Us Lex Luthor Trailer|Lex Luthor Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us Developer Commentary|Developer Commentary File:Injustice - 15 Minutes of Gameplay EVO 2012|EVO 2012 File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Catwoman|Catwoman Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us Announcement Trailer|Announcement Trailer File:Injustice ComiCon Trailer|ComiCon Trailer File:A New Regime|A New Regime Trailer Trivia References External Links *Official page *Youtube Channelhttp://www.youtube.com/user/InjusticeGame Category:About